In Her Most Private Thoughts
by ILUVNICO
Summary: 'What' Hermione asked, seeing Draco staring at her, in a very different way than before...
1. Chapter 1

** Note** - This story starts at the same period of time when Ron Weasley starts going out with Lavender Brown in Half Blood Prince.

The story is written in Hermione's and Draco's point of view. Similar to the original

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Harry Potter and its characters. I only own the pairing and the basic plot line of the story

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Hermione was planning to celebrate to the victory of the Inter-House Quidditch cup finals. She was on her way to the common room alone. Ron was taken to the common room by a very large Gryffindor crowd, and Harry was on detention.

When she came in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, she gave the password and entered. It was so loud inside the common room. Somehow, they have managed to get Butterbeer and Firewhisky. Ginny was playing with her Pygmy Puff Arnold, in a corner of the room. Hermione sat in a chair and accepted a Butterbeer from Seamus. She was waiting for Harry to come; until she saw Ron and Lavender kissing vigorously in display to the whole room.

Hermione was furious and confused. She got up and made her way to the exit. She glimpsed harry talking to Ginny on her way. She went into a nearby classroom and shut herself up. But she did not lock it. Was she jealous? Or was she furious with Ron for Public Display of Affection? She didn't know.

After a while harry came inside the Class room. He had seen her leaving. He just sat there and scolded for Ron for no possible reason. Hermione listened and whenever he paused, she said "hmm".

After some minutes gone Hermione heard someone giggling just outside the door. Then Ron came inside dragging lavender along with him.

'What?' Hermione spat.

Ron just looked confused.

'Get lost,' said Hermione and she conjured a flock of canary birds in Ron's face, pecking every inch of him where they could reach. When Ron finally went outside, Hermione started sobbing. Harry comforted her until she subsided and went looking for Ron. He was Harry's friend too.

_-DH-_

Draco Malfoy was getting sick of being inside the Slytherin common room. He thought of getting some fresh air, so he went out of the Common room. He was thinking about the quest given to him by the Dark Lord as he walked along the corridors. He was sure he was going to fail. And he was sure no matter what; the dark lord was going to kill his whole family. He went inside the Class room next to him because he wanted to sit down.

Malfoy noticed a girl sitting on the last row of desks. The room was dark and it was hard to recognize anything.

'Who are you?' Draco asked.

Hermione looked up. She recognized Malfoy easily because of his sleek blonde hair. 'What brings you here, Malfoy?' Hermione asked.

Draco remembered the voice alright. It was Hermione Granger, the mudblood. 'May I ask you to leave?' Draco said to Hermione.

'I was here first, Malfoy, you can find another classroom,' Hermione replied.

Draco sat on a chair stubbornly. 'One of us has to go or we will both stay here,' said Hermione. 'Your choice,' Draco said.

They both waited until the other gets up, but no one did. 'Guess we both have to stay here, then,' said Draco.

'I have no problem with that Malfoy. By the way, did Parkinson break up with you? Since you are alone,' Hermione asked sarcastically.

'I broke up with her last month, for your information, Granger.'

'Glad to hear that, who's your new girlfriend? Goyle?' Hermione asked.

'Shut up Granger.'

'When will you grow up? Malfoy?' asked Hermione.

'I said shut up... whoa, Granger, have you been crying? Your eyes are puffed up,' Draco asked rudely. 'Has the weasel broken up with you? Or have you got nine out of ten for your most recent homework piece?'

It was Hermione's turn to say shut up.

'So he did break up with you?'

'Why should you care?' said Hermione.

Malfoy did not reply. After about five minutes, Malfoy started humming; eventually the humming became louder until words were audible. 'Granger and Wesley sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G...'

Hermione got so pissed that she got up and turned to leave, on her way she summoned up the dustbin and turned it upside-down over Malfoy's head. She didn't care how Malfoy will react or what kind of things upended in Malfoy's blonde head. Hermione wanted revenge so badly. She made her way to the Gryffindor tower and went into her dormitory quickly.

It was peaceful and quiet. She thought of reading a book and settled down on her bed. She chose "Hogwarts, a History". Hermione didn't get bored of that book, though she has read it over a hundred times.

Suddenly there was a loud tapping on her window. Hermione looked up from her book. It was a handsome-eagle owl perched on the window. There was a letter tied on his leg. Hermione went over and unlocked the window. The owl soared over her head and landed on Parvati Patil's bed.

She untied the letter from the owl and kept it on Parvati's pillow because she thought the letter was hers, but the owl picked it up and put it next to Hermione again. She looked at it closely; sure enough it was addressed to her. She opened the letter cautiously; she had too many experiences on cursed and hexed letters. The writing was unfamiliar, but extremely neat.

_Granger,_

_ Thank you so much for the dustbin attack. I enjoyed it immensely. You'll be surprised with a similar attack in near future._

_ -Draco Malfoy-_

_ P.S. - Granger and Weasley, sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

Hermione couldn't believe it. Her arch-enemy was writing letters to her, though it was unfriendly.

The owl that brought the letter still hasn't left. 'Why aren't you leaving?' asked Hermione.

The owl looked at a piece of parchment and then back again at Hermione. She was brainy enough to understand what the owl was saying- Malfoy wanted a reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Review you comments please. 33<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** - I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Malfoy waited outside the Slytherin Common room until his owl returned. The Slytherin common room is situated below the lake, so his owl can't obviously get in without the password.

Malfoy couldn't figure out why he was waiting for a stupid Mudblood's reply or the fact that he has written to her first. After some time, which felt like ages, the owl returned. The letter was short, it was kind of disappointing.

_ Malfoy,_

_Thanks for your consideration and the warning. I'll take care of myself and you mind you own business._

_ -Ungratefully, Hermione Granger._

_P.S. - Don't send me notes again, I'll not reply them_

Malfoy gave the password (Dark lord) and entered the common room. He sat on the coziest couch in front of the fireplace and scolded some first years who were nearby, for no explainable reason. But former prefects have their privileges.

He read the letter again and again until he could say it without looking. He was particularly sad about the last part of the letter. He had no idea why.

'Hey Malfoy!' said Theodore Nott. Malfoy hadn't noticed him coming until he was just in front of his face. 'What were you reading?'

'Nothing,' Malfoy said hiding the piece of parchment behind his back.

Nott had one eyebrow raised. He totally knew Malfoy was lying. 'When you feel like sharing your secret information with someone, please feel free to tell me first,' Theodore said and departed.

Malfoy was kind of happy to have friends like this. They never bothered him.

He had to finish a ten-inch essay about love potions, to be handed on tomorrow. He didn't want to get detention from Professor Slughorn. He took out his half-finished essay and his special quill to proceed with his home work. The quill was special because it has been a gift from Draco's father which was given to him just before he got stuck up in Azkaban.

He stopped thinking about his family. It was just painful.

Suddenly, someone came and hugged Draco from behind. 'Hey Draco,' it was Pansy Parkinson. Even though, they have broken up, Pansy was still flirty with him.

Draco remembered something which Harry had said to him two years before. The memory flooded back to him.

It was the day of the Yule Ball. Draco was totally annoyed and furious to know that Hermione was going out with victor Krum. She was a good-for-nothing mudblood and Krum was an internationally known Quidditch player. Malfoy so did not like that idea.

Malfoy went up to harry. 'Hey potter, did Granger brew up a love potion or something? She's quite skilled at brewing illegal potions in secret, I've heard...'

'For what?' harry asked.

'In case you are blind, Potter, she's dancing with Krum at the moment.'

'Look who's talking, Malfoy, I think you've been force fed love potion or why would you go to the dance with a half-bred pug? Even makeup doesn't work for her,' Harry replied coolly.

'Who are you talking about?' asked Draco.

'Parkinson, of course...'

He returned to the present again. Parkinson was still hugging him tightly. 'Could you take your hands off, I'm suffocating,' said Draco stiffly.

Pansy didn't seem to mind the rudeness. All of Draco's friends were used to these special "friendly" treatments. She still hadn't taken off her hands.

'What are you doing, Draco?' purred Parkinson in Malfoy's ear.

He turned to look at her face. She seemed unabashed. Malfoy reconsidered what harry had said to him. 'Half -bred pug' he muttered.

'What?' asked Parkinson absent-minded. Her eyes were on Malfoy's half-finished essay.

'Nothing,' Draco replied and snatched the essay off the table.

'Whom are you going to give love potion?' Pansy asked. She had a crazy glint in her eyes. Since she was not coming to Potions class, she did not know about the essay.

Malfoy felt like slapping Parkinson across her face. He couldn't believe he ever dated someone so stupid and annoying like this. 'That was a freaking essay!' he snapped and raged towards the dormitories.

There were five, four-poster beds around the circular room. Most of the furniture was in different shades of green. The sheets in the bed were green too. He got into the bed without even changing. The green sheets were almost making him vomit. He had been staring at the stupid green fabric for almost six years.

Malfoy took out his wand. Unfortunately, he didn't know how to change colors of things. But he had seen his mom change colors of her robes, at her will, when she gets enough of wearing black every day.

It was kind of a circular movement. Draco tried to imitate the movement. There was a loud bang and a white gas evolved. Malfoy recognized his mistakes when finally he saw the sheet clearly, when the gas disappeared.

The bed sheets have turned hot pink with small white hearts all over it. It was so humiliating.

'What was that?' shouted someone outside the door.

'Nothing,' Malfoy said as he tried to remove the very fancy decorating. Too late, Blaise Zabini came inside with five other Slytherins who looked worried.

'Oh, hey!' Malfoy said his pale face going red.

'Nice color combination, mate!' Zabini replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong> - Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Note - If you think this story is good please review

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Hermione woke up to the vices of her dorm-mates talking. She felt like she had been drunk.

'Good morning, brainiac,' called out Lavender.

If Hermione had strength at the moment, she would have cursed Lavender to a cockroach. How could she dare talk to her, after kissing Ron and all? And she totally despised the name "Brainiac". Hermione quietly got out of bed and dressed up slowly. She tied her hair in a knot and pinned her prefect badge in her Gryffindor robes. She went outside with one of her friends, Fay.

When they got into the common room they saw Ron and Harry finishing their homework. Hermione chose to ignore them.

Hermione and Fay went straight to the common room. They sat down on the Gryffindor table. Hermione piled liberal amounts of bacon and eggs to her plate. Fay was just eating toast with marmalade.

'Hey, look, Malfoy was just staring at you,' Fay nudged me and whispered in my ear.

Hermione looked up. Malfoy quickly turned towards Crabbe and pretended he had been talking all the time with him.

'Bloody idiot!' Hermione said to Draco; Fay was in a fit of giggles.

Fay's best friend who is in Ravenclaw came and sat next to her. Fay started talking with her friend. Hermione didn't know her name.

Fay's attention was on her friend, so she didn't pay any attention to Draco or Hermione. Malfoy glanced at Hermione and winked at her, then again he started talking with Crabbe as if nothing has happened.

'Mentally retarded freak!' Hermione cursed under her breath.

After she finished eating, she made her way to the library to do some pre-exam reading.

'Hey, miss Granger,' said Madam Pince as she entered.

'Madam Pince, restricted section please?'

'No problem darling!' replied Madam Pince

Hermione was friendly with her so she had access to the restricted section anytime she wanted. They had so much in common; both of them desired and loved books.

Hermione chose a book called "Under-estimated Potions" and sat down. She opened the book and started reading. When she was half through the list of contents, someone came and sat next to her.

'Merlin's Guts! What are you doing here?' Hermione asked from Malfoy who was smirking.

'Same reason which you are here, Granger. By the way, what about Merlin's Guts?'

Hermione ignored this. 'is this co-incidence or did you just follow me here?' she regretted this just as she finished saying it.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. 'You just believe its co-incidence; it will be good for both of us.'

'Okay,' Hermione said uncertainly. She tried to continue reading, But with Malfoy staring over her she couldn't concentrate.

'Can I have a look at that?' Malfoy asked unexpectedly.

'Look at what?' Hermione said.

'The book which you are holding right now,' he replied.

Hermione gave it to him; he turned towards the contents page. His finger trailed along the list; it stopped on a potion called "Monster Potion".

'Interesting,' he said as he turned to the relevant page.

_Uses - Poisons the internal parts of the drinker, eventually kills_

'Nice uses the potion has got,' Hermione said.

'Interesting,' he said again.

_Ingredients - Rattle snake venom_

_ Dried nettle leaves_

_ Leeches_

_ Lethe river water_

_Note - This potion doesn't contaminate with any substance except bezoars which gives out reverse results._

'Interesting,' Malfoy said one more time. He took out a parchment and a quill. He quickly copied the text into the parchment.

'Wait!' Hermione said.

'Hmm?' Malfoy asked clearly engrossed in the potion.

'Are you seriously thinking of brewing this?' Hermione asked.

'Maybe yes, maybe not, but this is not my own actions.'

Hermione tried to understand this statement. If Malfoy is not brewing this why would he brew it at the same time? It just didn't make any sense.

'Anyway kiddo, mind your own business, for your own good,' as Malfoy said this, he inched closer to Hermione.

They were barely inches apart. Hermione could actually smell him. His face was clearly shaved and it was smooth as ever. With his pale face and perfect figure, he somehow seemed kind of angelic. Hermione was totally breathless.

The first bell rang. 'See you at potions,' he said and got up to leave.

'Sure,' Hermione said stuck in her chair, as if gravity was holding her down.

Before Malfoy left, he touched Hermione's cheek. Her heart stopped for a very brief moment. Malfoy winked and left.

Hermione hasn't still recovered from these sudden surprises. She couldn't get late for transfiguration classes anyway.


End file.
